New Years for Semma
by 2whak4wrds
Summary: [SemmaEman] “Emma…get lost.” Was the last thing he said, before driving off. Oneshot about Sean and Emma at New Years. [SeanxEmma]


Everyone loves some good ol' Semma fluff, so here is a little New Years' Present to all that are reading. I've written fanfics before, several, but this is my first posted _one-shot_, so it may not be FABULOUS. Feel free to tell me exactly what you think.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, especially not Degrassi, or anything related to it.

After Sean had been out of jail for a month or two, and we were happily together, things just…weren't working out. I don't know why, but we were fighting _all the time_ about every little thing. Until we finally broke up - I think the whole fight started over something Jay said to me, about our past…fling. I defended Jay because Sean was getting a little too worked up over it, then Sean questioned if I still had feelings for Jay, which I obviously didn't, and it turned into this whole big thing, and he said he was going back to Wasaga.

**_-Flashback-A Month And A Half Ago-Outside Sean's Apartment Building-_**

"Typical, Sean. Any sign of things not going your way, and you run." I said, folding my arms, as I stood on the curb, watching him put his last box in the back of his car.

"Emma, just…go to hell." Was the last thing he said, before driving off.

Of course, I didn't believe for a second that he'd actually go through with it - he didn't last time.

I stood on the sidewalk, my hands in my pocket on this chilly November afternoon, for at least half an hour, until I finally realized that he was _not_ coming back.

So I start walking home…and as soon as I climbed through my window and collapsed on my bed, I broke down in tears. _He's gone…_ I kept thinking, _he's_ actually _gone…_

"Em, sweetie, what's wrong?" Manny asked concerned, gossip magazine in hand, as she came downstairs, to see me crying.

"He's gone, Manny." I said, taking a break from my sobs, "We broke up, and he left."

"Em…that's horrible." She replied genuinely, hugging me in an attempt to comfort me.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

And now, Manny and I are at Alex's New Years' Bash. I know, why on earth would we be invited to a party thrown by _Alex_, but this year, because she was in most of our classes, and we got to know her a bit more, realizing that she's not the same bitter-sarcastic-tough chick that she once was.

"Emma!" Manny called excitedly as she rushed over, coming back from her supposed trip to 'get drinks', but instead had two almost-cute, about 17-year-old-looking boys on either side of her, "Meet Josh and Ashton. They go to Bardell." Manny introduces them.

"Do you…wanna dance?" Josh asked me, sweetly.

"Umm…" I started, and Manny shot me a 'C'mon-Em-You've-Got-To-Move-On-Sometime' glare, "Yeah, sure." I reply, and we head over to the dance floor.

* * *

It was about…11:45 that night, 15 minutes till the New Year. 15 minutes until I could move on from everything that happened that year, and I could just start fresh. And the party was…okay. I mean maybe I didn't exactly enjoy having that complete stranger's hands on my waist, as we swayed to the music, but whatever. 

"Are you having fun?" This Josh guy asked in my ear.

"Umm…yeah." I fibbed, "I'll be right back if you don't mind, just gonna get a drink."

"Yeah, sure." He replied, and I slipped away, over to the drinks table.

That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me, talking about cars to Jay. He wasn't supposed to be there. I wasn't supposed to see him ever again, but fate had to get in the way. Stupid fate…

"Hey, Emma." Alex said, as she came over to get a drink.

"That's all you have to say? 'Hey, Emma'? What the hell is Sean Cameron doing at this party?" I replied, freaking out just a tad.

"Oh, yeah…about that…" She laughed nervously, "Yeah, I know you two broke up, yadda yadda…and all that, which is very typical for you two, but he was in town for the weekend, and he's an old friend, so I invited him, and hoped you just wouldn't notice." She said, before eating a few chips from the bowl to her right.

"Oh, well that was nice of you, Alex." I reply, sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes, and throws an arm around my shoulders, "Emma, relax, okay? It's New Years, so get your drink, go back to dancing with that boy I saw you dancing with earlier, and have a good time. At least you'll have someone to kiss at midnight." She advised.

"Hey, you've always got Jay." I replied.

She shook her head, "Nah, we've decided that we're…just friends."

"Okay, Alex, whatever you say…" I replied, not buying what she was saying for a minute, as I started to walk off, not realizing that I was about to walk right into someone.

And yes, fate always has to mess up my life -- you guessed it. I bumped into Sean, "Sorry…" We both muttered.

We stood in front of each other for 20 seconds or so, before Sean broke the silence, "Em, could we talk?"

I sighed, thinking it over, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

We ended up going upstairs, into a bedroom for some quiet and privacy. We both sat on the bed, awkwardly, and I took a sip of my cream soda, "I'm sorry, Em." He started. 

I nodded thoughtfully, "Me too…we both said _a lot_ of stupid things…"

More awkward silence…

"So how's Wasaga?" I asked, making conversation.

"Not that great." He replied honestly, with a smile.

"You know…" I started, "I didn't actually think you were gonna go back…it kind of broke my heart when I realized that you actually did." I admit.

"I should've stayed." He replied, "Maybe things wouldn't be so awkward now…anyways, I was thinking of moving back. Wasaga is _really_ boring…plus I've got no reason to stay."

I nod, "Well maybe we can…become friends or whatever." I suggest.

"Yeah," He agrees.

All of a sudden, we heard everything outside freeze, and people started to count in unison, "10! 9! 8!"

"We better head out there if we wanna make it." I said quickly, standing up.

We got out into the hallway to hear, "6! 5!"

Just as we were about to go down the stairs, Sean grabbed my arm, "Wait, Emma."

"Yeah?" I reply.

"2! 1!" And he leans in and kisses me passionately.

As we pull apart, we press our foreheads against eachother, me, smiling, and him, smirking, "Happy New Years, Em."

"Happy New Years, Sean." I return.

And that was the best New Years…ever…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's a little New Years present for all you Semma fans. And to all a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this little story, if you don't mind, please Comment Away, Read&Review!**


End file.
